


Hotel Valentine

by GoldenUriel



Series: Valentine's 2019 [6]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: F/M, Hotel Date, Won a competition, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: You are the lucky winner of a Valentine’s Day Date with your Monsta X bias. On the 14th you and Kihyun spend the whole day in a luxurious hotel room where you make the best memories.





	Hotel Valentine

You dressed up in your cutest outfit and walked to the nearby cafe to sit and wait. Then you got a text that the car was outside. It’d be dark red according to the message. Your stomach was in knots as you got into the back seat and checked your makeup. You had done more than usual since it was Valentine’s Day and you were meeting an idol for a date. It had been because of the silent auction for a day with your Monsta X bias.

Would he be mad that you weren’t what he expected you’d be? Not a perfect Korean girl? You did your best to remind yourself to breathe as you played with your bracelet. Then you were walked into the hotel and got into a private elevator with whoever was in the front seat. A manager probably. He was a bit shorter than you and had a kind smile. His muscles made his shirt quite tight.

After he knocked on the door, there was a short exchange before he left and told you to have fun. A few seconds later, Kihyun answered in a bathrobe and quickly pulled you in before locking the door behind him. He was glad to see you. The word “Hi.” barely got out of your mouth before he started to kiss it.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“You said you wanted the boyfriend experience and that kissing was ok. Or did I read it wrong?”

You put your arms up in front of you, “No. No. That’s what I said, but I didn’t think you’d actually… and so soon after I…hi.” You bowed to him and spoke formally.

“You’re my lover. Formal language isn’t needed.”

“Are…you sure?”

He nodded and tousled his pink hair, “100%. Take a look around. There’s a surprise for you in the bathroom. I hope it fits. I’ll be on the couch.”

The room was amazing and so large! Definitely a Lovers’ Suite. You went to the bathroom to see what he was talking about. He said that he hoped it fit. You had given them a clothing size a few sizes bigger because you liked big things. Hopefully whatever it was looked nice on your body. You smiled because you really wanted to impress Kihyun, and he seemed to have accepted his role right away. Even kissed you.

He wasn’t repulsed by you and you couldn’t help but grin. You saw a pile of red silk folded on the counter. As you lifted it up, you realized it was a pair of red pajamas. A top and pants that were the softest things you ever felt. So that’s why you were asked to bring a tank top. You put both of them on and then put on a white bathrobe over it.

Looking yourself in the mirror, you said, “Stop freaking out and enjoy this. You get to spend the day with Kihyun. Have fun.” You nodded and left the bathroom.

The boy with pink hair smiled at you, “Did it fit?”

“Y-Yeah. It did. Thank you.”

“That’s great! We gotta take some pictures throughout the day so that you can take them home, but we can do that after we eat. You came hungry, right?”

You smiled, “Yes! I mean, yea, I did…oppa?” You tried out the word on him to see how he would take it.

His grin got bigger, “That’s right. I’m your oppa, and I’m gonna order us some food. Anything you want, jagi.”

Even though you weren’t sure what you wanted, you could always go for a good pizza or something fried. Maybe some noodles. You wanted to apologize for your tastes being childish, but he said it was very cute of you and got on his phone to place the order. His smile was dazzling.

“Do you wanna watch a movie while we wait or while we eat? I wanna be the perfect boyfriend, so tell me what you want, and I’ll get it done.” He held your hands. “Don’t be nervous, alright?”

You nodded, “Ok. Um…I um. We don’t have to do it right now, but I really wanna watch The Princess Bride with you. I usually watch it alone on Valentine’s Day since I’m usually alone on…Valen…tine’s …Day, but yeah.” You looked down and told yourself you sounded dumb.

He lifted your chin up and kissed your lips, “Sounds perfect. We can do that once the food is here. For now, I brought bubbles for us to blow off the balcony. It’s sunny out today, so I think it’d be fun. What do you think?”

“Sounds fun!” You said.

Kihyun took your hand and off to the private balcony where some bubble solution was set up. There was an automatic bubble blower that he turned on and then handed you a wand shaped like several hearts. Then he got one that was just a single heart and blew into it. This was a great way to break the ice because of the way the light danced off the iridescent spheres that bounced and floated in the air.

He took a picture of you as you blew bubbles off the edge. You turned to him and smiled genuinely for the first time. No nerves, just happy to be with him. Then you couldn’t help but blush, the heat in your cheeks rising and loss of eye contact. He touched your cheek.

The idol then took you back inside and had you take off your robe so that he could see you in the red silk pajamas. He did the same and then set up the camera on a tripod.

“Let me just put this on a timer, and then I’ll sit next to you. Ok?”

“Ok. Should I smile or?”

He looked at you, “Just act casual. Maybe a pout?”

You nodded and then did a casual pose, pulling one of your legs up to rest your elbow on while your head rested in the palm of your hand. The pout was playful, and your left hand was on the ground next to you. Kihyun sat on your left giving a goofy smile. Your hands were so close together. The nerves came back, so you pulled your hand into your lap. It made the pink haired idol lean over a bit towards you as the camera flashed.

After the flash, his head was on top of your hand…in your lap.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” You said. “I didn’t mean to–”

He just laughed, “You’re so cute, (Y/N).”

There was a knock at the front door, “Delivery!”

“One minute!” Kihyun stood and helped you up. “I’ll get the food. Start the movie, jagiya?”

You nodded, “Alright,” and he kissed your cheek.

As you made it to the couch, you put brought your robe with you but didn’t put it back on. You searched the streaming service that was pulled up, and found The Princess Bride. Then you sat and waited on the ornate couch after grabbing napkins and chopsticks. It was just so beautiful. There was no way in any hell that you’d be able to afford this place on your own. Was it too lame to be eating junk food in such an upscale hotel?

The smell of oily goodness reached your nose. Too late to get anything else now. Maybe dinner would be more sophisticated. Two large pizzas were set down onto the coffee table. Bags of takeout and soda were placed next to it. You helped him set everything up, and he said he wanted to take a picture with his phone of the spread.

“I rarely get to eat like this, so I wanna remember it.” He said and then poured you both champagne glasses full of carbonated sugar.

One pizza was round and had his favorite toppings on it while the other had cheese filled crust and your favorite toppings on it. This one was also shaped like a heart.

You chuckled, “That’s really cute, Kihyun oppa.”

“Glad you like it. Eat as much as you want.”

“Let’s dig in!”

The movie was just as good as you remembered. It felt better watching it when you weren’t alone with your face covered in 50% off chocolates and random takeout in your fuzzy pajamas. You were still in pajamas and eating takeout…however, it was with your Monsta X bias in silk and you were happy.

Kihyun seemed to enjoy the movie as well as his eyes were glued to the screen. He yawned and put his arm around you. Glancing at him, you could tell it wasn’t an accident. Boy was a dork, but he was a cute dork. You had love him as a fan before. But part of you believed yourself to be falling for him in this moment. You shook your head and chomped down another slice of pizza. There was no use falling for an idol. It’s not like you’d be a thing anyways.

This was just extra fanservice. You just happened to be the lucky fan.

“What’s an R…R.O.U.S.S?”

“Keep watching. You’ll find out.” You said.

He nodded and took a sip of his drink, nearly spitting it out when Westly got jumped by one of the Rodents of Unusual Size. You were spooked for a moment and then started to burst out laughing and even had to pause the video.

“What the fuck was that?” He giggled. “He just…it just…jumped. What?”

You couldn’t even reply because you were laughing so hard. It wasn’t until you saw Kihyun’s eyes on you and a small smile smirk on his lips that you settled down because he was just so cute! He kissed your cheek.

“Your laugh is so cute, but seriously. What was that?” He laughed. “Ok, ok. Let’s continue.”

Soon enough the movie was over. Kihyun then got one of the hotel maids to clean up your empty boxes and containers while he decided that he would sing to you.

“Song. Me? Why?” You asked. “I mean, it’s a dream come true because your voice is for the gods, but you really don’t have to.”

He pulled you along to the closet room where a stool was set up, “But oppa wants to.”

“Ok, Oppa~” You replied and sat on the stool.

He began to sing “Gold” by Hyomin, and boy did he sound beautiful. The way his voice was made, was blessed. Oof. You just felt like you were gonna cry. It felt as though he meant every word that he sang to you.

“How can love be like this? I’m always touched. You became a new light of my insecure life.” He smiled through you.

A bittersweet thought crossed your mind. Even if you did love him, he would never love you more than he loved to sing. For most people that would be a sad though, but it made you happy. You’d rather him sing and do what he loved for the rest of his life than ever be with anyone, even if it was you he was with. Gosh, you were being so silly.

Kihyun grabbed your hand, “You me so. You make me so my heart can, my heart can show. You make me, you make me Gold.” He kissed the back of it. “Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N).”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kihyun-ie.”

The two of you went to the bedroom and he climbed under the covers and lifted them over his head, “Come on.”

You were frozen on the edge, part of you wanting to go but also sort of afraid that you wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“We’ll just cuddle and talk. You’ll be little spoon, ok, jagi?”

You nodded because you were nervous but excited and he reached his hand out towards you, helping you on. Then the two of you laid down face to face. He was so close. How many people had been this close to him before? You smiled with a chuckle.

“What’s with the laugh?”

“I just feel so lucky to spend the day with you. Thanks, Kihyun.”

He smiled, “You’re welcome. Any questions you wanna ask?”

“Is it ok?”

Kihyun nodded, so you asked him everything you had ever wondered. From certain concerts to his favorite memories. Embarrassing moments on stage. Things like that, things your inner fangirl wanted to know. Things you were curious about. He answered each of them with jokes and patience, seeming like he was really interested in your questions.

“One more question before we get ready for dinner, ok?”

“Ummm, are you having fun? I know this is just part of your job, like you had to do it because I picked you but are you having a good time too?” You didn’t wanna be the only one having the time of your life.

He chuckled, showing off his teeth, and smoothed your hair, “I am having lots of fun. The other guys are doing three different photo shoots today while I get to just be with you. You’re a good fan. You respect my boundaries and haven’t made me do anything uncomfortable. That was my worst fear when this thing started, but I’m glad it was you, (Y/N).” Kihyun kissed your forehead. “Jagiya.”

Then it was time for dinner. Fancy clothes time. You were taken to another room where you were given a very fancy baby pink dress to put on. It took you awhile to realize it was your size and that it was for you, so you went a good 3 minutes just staring at it.

“You can put it on.” The woman from earlier said. “I’ll be right out here if you need help.

Once the dress was on, you got help to zip it up and got a few sparkling pins put into your hair. Then you were taken through the hallways to the elevator. It headed to the top floor. You asked the woman what this was all about when you noticed the two bodyguards getting on with you. In reply, she smiled and said it was just a safety precaution. Then you remembered who he was.

Kihyun was an idol. Fangirls and stalkers of all types were always trying to get close to him to either take pictures of him or interact with him in some way. He was special. You were connected with him if only for a day, so you had to be protected too. For a few hours, it was just like you two were best friends or even a couple. And now it was back to reality.

You nervously rubbed your beaded sleeves until the elevator went ding! And the guards went out first. After a count of 30, it was all clear and you were allowed into a beautiful room. It was empty except a small band and a table with a golden candelabra in the middle of a table. Kihyun was scratcing his head in a beautiful suit when he looked up and saw you walking towards him.

The look on his face was of shock, so you asked, “How do I look, oppa?”

“You…you look breathtaking, (Y/N)…jagiya.” He laughed nervously and then cleared his throat.

Kihyun pulled out the chair for you to sit on. You sat and he pushed you in before sitting in his own chair. Two plates were put in front of you. It was some expensive looking sushi. What made it look expensive? The gold. Yep. the sushi was wrapped in gold.

“Can I eat this?” You said with wide eyes. “Like, I can actually eat this and like it’s edible. This is food that I’m allowed to actually put in my mouth, chew, and swallow?”

He laughed, “Of course it is, jagi.”

“You’re too kind, I could ne–”

Kihyun took a piece and held it up to your mouth, “Say ahhh~”

“Ahhh.” You said.

When the sushi was in your mouth, it burst with flavor. You couldn’t believe this! You were eating golden sushi. Actually, it seemed like all the food had golden flecks here and there. He said that it was because a person with a golden heart deserved a golden meal. Yoo Kihyun was a secret prince or something. There was no way he was just an idol.

The way he smiled was more charming than any human you’ve ever seen. It was so much fun eating with him. You were able to tell stories and he started asking you questions about your hometown and things of that nature. Did you have pets? Siblings? Something you’ve always wanted to do but never got the chance. Fears? Hopes? He was so interested in learning about you. It made your heart flutter a million times over.

Then desert came in the form of two golden chocolate balls. You tilted your head.

“Hands in your lap, please.” The waiter said after you took a quick photo of the glittering orb.

He poured some hot melted caramel toffee type of thing on top of the sphere and it melted down to reveal ice cream with raspberries on top. It looked so tasty, and you couldn’t wait to eat it. He did the same to Kihyun’s orb and then told you to two to dig in. It sparkled in the caramel.

Then when you did get to dig into the ice cream, it was delicious.

“Mmmmm!!!” You two said in unison.

“So good!” You praised the meal.

Kihyun smiled in your direction, “Not as sweet as you, jagiya~”

You laughed, “You’re beautiful inside and out, oppa.”

The tips of his ears and his cheeks started to get red, and he began to laugh nervously. Was he really getting embarrassed in front of you? He was really cute.

“I really like the way you call me oppa, (Y/N).”

You smiled and ate a berry, “This is the only time you’ll ever hear me saying it, so I guess I should say it more…oppa.”

He laughed and ate more. It was late after you changed back into your regular clothing, so Kihyun said he’d get a car to drive you home. There was also a gift bag with the pictures and pajamas in there.

“Thank you for such an amazing night, oppa.”

“Thank you for such an amazing day, jagiya.” He said and kissed your forehead.

Then you and the manager with two guards and the manager from earlier. He waved at you until the elevator doors closed.


End file.
